Pasión
by Asiia
Summary: Fanfic reto: intentar describir un poco de lo mucho que siente Soubi hacia Ritsuka. “Probar una vez mas el nectar necesario para mi vida, es la restriccion completa, a tu absoluta merced quedo, sin que tu lo notes.”


**Fanfic: Pasión**

**Cápitulo único **

↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ

"dialogo"

_-"pensamiento"-_

_↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ_

_••••_

_Tú mas que nadie debe saber que se siente cargar con una vida, el llevar los pesados ladrillos de una muralla a las espaldas, un destino que no puede por nada ser rechazado, en el fondo todos y cada uno de los que conocemos nuestro futuro lo sabemos._

_No fue predestinada nuestra vida en esta tierra, ni al forma en pasaremos por el azul planeta, así es, nosotros pedimos y escogimos nuestra forma de sufrir, la manera de demostrar nuestra fuerza y lealtad a nuestro amo._

_Cargar una cruz, llevar a cuestas nuestro sueños y de frente nuestras pesadillas._

_Al verme reflejado en tus brillantes ojos, encuentro que escogí quizás el mas pesado de los maderos, pero sin duda la mas hermosa de las esperanzas, creo que te lo eh dicho muchas veces que tal vez tú ya dejaste de escuchar mi voz, pensando quizás que soy demasiado vanal, en mucho superfluo, abusar así de mis sentimientos, explotarlos y hacerlos conocer el frió mundo real, solo para ti._

_••••_

_"Te quiero…" Digo una vez mas, poder obtener mi esperanza me liberara del madero…  
Pasan los días, eternos a veces por que no todas tus miradas, ni tus completos pensamientos para mi son, es allí cuando caigo en cuenta de que yo acepte la vida que tengo y esa misma ilusión será la causa de mi carga, ju, que mas queda sino poder disfrutar de los breves momentos, poder vivir con todo lo poco que pueda pasar a tu lado, por que lo quiera o no, una vez que lo vi, en ti, en tus ojos dudosos, aquella mezcla de sufrimiento, duda, anhelo, deseo, amor y quizás odio, no pude mas que pensar en tu serias mi todo._

_"…Ritsuka"_

_Es tarde para intentar siquiera alejarme de ti, el hecho de llegar a tener una remota posibilidad así, nunca, nunca, jamás, sin ti la sangre se me hiela y me hierve, si no estas aquí, me invaden las ganas de llorar y de reír por mi pobre alma locamente anidada a tu merced. No debo, no quiero, no puedo alejarme de ti, y entre tanto de eso que cruza por mi mente, ya no puedo de últimos decírtelo claramente, el pedirte respuesta, -__"Decir Ritsuka al menos una vez dímelo, un te quiero y puedo morir en paz, por que yo no solo te quiero, te amo"-_

_"Soubi, ya basta, deja de decir eso" Eres un encanto cuando pones esos gestos, una dulzura intimada por su propio anhelo…_

_"Rit…" Obedecerte es mi deber, servirte mi placer, tenerte mi necesidad. Independiente de todo, me hecho a abrazarte, el rocé terso de tu piel calma mis temores, el fin de mi estadía en este lugar no se cuando sea, mas lo conozco y también a quien lo causara._

_Mientras tus ojos violetas sigan fijando alguna meta en los míos, mi inútil vida tiene sentido, aun sea el desprecio mas grande en ti, si aun queda algo para mi, tiene sentido vivir o morir._

_"Soubi" me dices algo reprochante, mas tus labios siguen los míos.  
Eres mi todo, mas allá de un compañero, mas allá de un simple deseo, eres mi única razón, para bien o mal, tus palabras no son mis ordenes, son la posibilidad de verte sonreír, por lo tanto son también lo que yo quiero._

_Y si lo digo, en vez de un te quiero, un te amo, de igual manera, lo trascendental no va a cambiar mi adorado ángel mixto._

_"Ritsuka, te amo" el músculo propulsor de vida en mi cuerpo se detiene, se atrofia ante tal y prematura declaración, mas en al momento siguiente la sangre comienza a correr a mas no poder por cada una de las venas, el calor invade la piel, el clima tiende a ser helado si se llegase a compara con el tacto de mi cuerpo, la mente deja de recibir señales, excepto una: probar tus labios._

_"Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no tienes remedio" Me dices al oído, escuchar a si, tan cerca tu armonizarte voz, con cada nota tranquilizas mi espíritu, una hermosa manera de ser rechazado, sin duda._

_"Ju" Te respondo antes de ponerme a juguetear con tus orejas, quisiera poseerlas, mas no pienso dañarte, y una vez mas soy aquel que debe obedecerte, así que todo o nada es ahora._

_••••_

_Es un juego eterno para ti, una búsqueda permanente, hacerle honor a tu nombre, eso haces inconscientemente, no aceptar un cambio radical, no admitirlo¿oh es que acaso tan ciego estoy, es en verdad que nada de ti es para mi, ni el mas repulsivo de los sentimientos¿nada?_

_Si eso llegara a ser, si tú ni tan siquiera me odiaras¿Qué sentido tendría creer en que mi vida tiene alguna razón de ser, si este destino escogí para estar a tu lado, si a pesar de todo ello, ni una sola de tus miradas fuera para mi, aun en la distancia de continentes, planetas o constelaciones, entonces no sirvió de nada._

_"Tú siempre igual, mentiroso" aquel rubor combinante en su suave piel con una de sus miradas violetas, sus notas vocales… todo eso es para mi, siendo así, el pasar toda una eternidad separados, tiene sentido._

_Acariciar el sedoso cabello, los mechones de la frente, tocar su mano, que su piel roce con la mía, todo esto me inyecta la energía para seguir, continuar, sin importar el limite de mis fuerzas, si es por ti, imposible es una palabra que ya no existe, si es por ti, todo es nada._

_Probar una vez mas el néctar necesario para mi vida, es la restricción completa, a tu absoluta merced quedo, sin que tú lo notes._

_Si puedo verte una vez mas, todas las contracciones dolorosas del palpitar incesante en el corazón se transforman en un verdadero alivio._

_En cada instante que tenga que ver con mi ángel, mi dios en esta tierra, la respiración deja escapar un poco de lo mucho que siento por tí, que ni las palabras, ni los actos, realmente nada es suficiente para decir, demostrar, describir lo mucho que siento hacia tu esencia._

_Ya no soporto mas, este aire constante, el dolor en el pecho, el anhelo de verte, de hacértelo saber, sentir, creer, si para poder lograrlo debo dejar de existir luego de eso, realmente no importa mucho, si debe ser el mas doloroso de los finales para mi, no dudes que seguiría sin importarme, el solo hecho de saberte bien, de alguna manera, de saber que aun el mas remoto de tus pensamientos es para mi, lo que sea, no es nada._

_••••_

_Desde que recuerdo, me has dicho masoquista, amante del dolor, apasionado del sufrimiento, ojala entendieras que yo solo vivo por y para Loveless, sin importar que me traiga esto._

_"¿El fuego eterno?"_

_"¿La entrada al cielo?"_

_¿Más, más cielo que el saber su presencia, eso puede ser?_

_Te amo hoy, más mañana, aun después de la muerte, y si no hay otro mundo u otra vida luego de dejar esta yo la inventare de ser necesario para poder cumplir y seguir mi pasion eterna hacia ti Ritsuka._

_•••• FIN••••_

___Por: Asia Black Mizuhara (As-Nekon)_

___Reto de fanfic con Fany.  
Me siento incapaz de describir el mas mínimo de los mínimos sentimientos de Soubi para con Ritsuka…_


End file.
